1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-coil type indicating instrument for use in a vehicle or a general industrial apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in JP-Y2-7-14902, a common cross-coil type indicating instrument has a hollow cylindrical bobbin and a cup-shaped shield casing. The bobbin is composed of upper and lower bobbin members, and the lower portion thereof is covered by the shield casing. Upper end of the upper bobbin member has a center cylinder extending from the upper surface of a cross-coil unit disposed around the bobbin, thereby forming a dead space. The bobbin rotatably supports a pointer shaft at upper and lower bearing portions thereof. The permanent magnet rotor and the pointer are fixed to be driven by the cross-coil unit when it is energized.
In order to make the indicating instrument more compact, it is necessary to reduce the dead space and friction force between the bearing portions and pointer. Friction force necessitates to increase the size of the cross-coil unit and permanent magnet rotor.